


Baking Lessons

by witchwings



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwings/pseuds/witchwings
Summary: Ami and Makoto have a mutual crush on each other, and Mako invites Ami over to bake.Fluffy ficlet.





	Baking Lessons

Makoto’s apartment was filled with cute plants, Ami knew the scientific names for some but not all of them. She made a mental note to brush up on her botany knowledge. Mako greeted her wearing a flour covered apron. She had put her hair up in a bun instead of her usual ponytail. Usagi had been sick so they decided to meet to bake something for her to cheer her up.

  
This was Ami’s first time at Mako’s place, but the other girls had gone to Ami’s place quite often, since she had frequently hosted studying sessions. Her mother wasn’t home a lot of the time, so she was usually free to have as many friends over as she wanted.

  
Mako’s place smelled like cinnamon and berries. The space was very small but everything was lovingly decorated and neat and tidy. Ami felt at ease even if she had never been there before.

  
Mako grabbed an apron for Ami and helped her tie it. She got out more ingredients and showed Ami how to make the dough. Ami knew how to cook basic things but she mostly preferred eating something simple such as sandwiches, and her baking knowledge was pretty limited. She was impressed with how skillful Mako was at seemingly everything related to baking.

  
“We’re going to put strawberries in them because those are Usagi’s favorite.” Mako held Ami’s hands with hers. “You should fold them like this.” Mako got a little bold and eventually had her arms gently wrapped around Ami. She thought to herself, that she could happily get used to holding a woman like this. Especially if it was Ami. To her relief, Ami didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, it looked like she was very much enjoying being in Mako’s embrace.

  
Ami seemed focused on her work, and she did not give a hint of it, but inside she was silently screaming. She had a crush on Mako for a really long time now. They had spent quite a lot of time together so it wasn’t unusual for them to be this physically close, but this was different somehow. This was more than just simple friendly affection and they both knew it.

  
Mako stopped the folding to fully embrace Ami in her arms. Ami leaned back into her and also stopped what she was doing. They stayed like that for a few moments and then both of them realized they had stepped over an invisible threshold without fully intending to. They weren’t quite sure of what to do next.

  
“I have to admit … the other day I dreamt of you doing this.” Ami said, blushing, turning around to face Mako.

  
“Did you? Well, now we’re doing it …” Her face was equally flushed.

  
Then Mako finally leaned down and kissed Ami.


End file.
